ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A to Z Mysteries (TV Series)
A to Z Mysteries is an upcoming series based on the books by Ron Roy. Coming soon in 2010's (18 or 19) or 2020's (20, 21, 22, or 23.) (Any ideas about the channel, Netflix, PBS Kids or something) Synopsis The kids are detectives and they are searching for clues that there is something wrong in Green Lawn. Characters (Any ideas about the characters and voice actors) * Gage Munroe as Donald "Dink" David Duncan - The leader of the detectives. * Nissae Isen as Josh Pinto - Member of the gang. * (?) as Brian and Bradley Pinto - Younger twin brothers of Josh. * Addison Holley as Ruth Rose Hathaway - Member of the gang. * (?) as Nate Hathaway - Younger brother of Ruth Rose. * Frank Welker as Pal the dog - the dog member of the detectives * (?) as Polly the horse * (?) as Loretta the guinea pig * Jill Talley as Wallis Wallace - She disguised herself for name of "Mavis Green" * Brian Stepanek as Walker Wallace - Brother of the novelist. * (?) as Ellie Landolf- Owner of the diner. * Adrian Truss as Lionel Linkletter - Owner of the hotel * Jimmy Fallon as Officer Jimmy Fallon - * (?) as Howard - Owner of the barbershop. * (?) as Paul 'Lucky' O'Leary - * Julie Pinto as Ms. Eagle - Third grade teacher * Julie Lemieux as Ms. Duncan - Mother of Dink * Richard Waugh as Mr. Duncan - * Neil Crone as Mr. Pinto * Susan Roman as Ms. Pinto * (?) as Flip Frances - * (?) as Irene Napper - * (?) as Tom Steele - * James Rankins as Warren Duncan - * (?) as Mr. Dillon - Principle of school * (?) as Dr. Pardue * (?) as Mrs. Gwynn * (?) as Miss Shotsky - * (?) as Mr. Neater * (?) as Mr. Diodato * (?) as Mrs. Waters * Martin Roach as Mr. Hathaway * Linda Ballantyne as Mrs. Hathaway * (?) as * Special Guests * Bryn McAuley as Doris Duncan - Aunt of Dink Duncan * Sam Vincent as Otto Bird - Assistant of Doris * (?) as Kurt Striker - Poacher of all the falcons. * (?) as Linda Gomez - Green Lawn Gazette * (?) as Mrs. Mary Wong - Owner of the pet shop * (?) as Gram Hathaway * (?) as Penelope Gwinn - Her name is apparently known for "Penguin." She's a violinist. * Denise Oliver as Grace Lockwood * Carlos Diaz as Doc Henry * Jaxon Mercey as Ben O'Leary - * (?) as Hector O'Leary - * (?) as Zelda Zoot - * (?) as Dorothy 'Dot' Calm * Ava Preston as Josephine O'Leary - * (?) as Dr. Tweed - * (?) as Forest Evans * (?) as Tinker Bunks * (?) as Sunny Evans * (?) as Maureen Higgins * (?) as Mrs. Hernandez * (?) as Ron Pinkowski * (?) as The Bents (Any ideas what their names are) * (?) as Officer Keene * (?) as Tommy Tomko * (?) as Eddie Carini * (?) as Ernest Paskey * (?) as Olivia Nugent * (?) as Livvy Nugent - maid * (?) as Pete Unkenholz * (?) as Buddy Unkenholz * (?) as Ted Gundy * (?) as Mrs. Mackleroy * (?) as Clementine Painter * (?) as Leona Davis * (?) as Fred Little * Jessica DiCicco as Sammi Bin Oz * (?) as Joan Klinker * (?) as Miss Booker * (?) as Scoop * (?) as (Any ideas whose the bank robber's name from "The Bald Bandit") * (?) as Jud Wheat * (?) as Thumbs * (?) as Ed Getz * (?) as Ma and Pa Wheat * (?) as Fiona Nippet * (?) as Lulu * (?) as Seth Clyde * (?) as Bonnie Clyde * (?) as Dr. Harris Tweed - "The Missing Mummy" * (?) as Jimmy Jett - Star actor * Brianna Daguanno as Abigail 'Abbi' Wallace - Adopted daughter of Wallis and Walker Wallace * (?) as Nadine Banks * (?) as Captain Morris * (?) as Greg Dack * (?) as Lynda Dack * (?) as Captain Rusty Dollar * (?) as Carl - from "The Yellow Yacht." * (?) as King Farhad * (?) as Queen Grace * (?) as Jason - from "The White Wolf." * (?) as George Caruthers * (?) as Buzzy 'Mote' Steele * (?) as Angie Doe * (?) as Lucas 'Luke' Washington * (?) as Billy Wong * (?) as Michael Darby * (?) as Bessie Darby * (?) as Maude Murn - She disguised her name of "Mademoiselle Musee." * (?) as Detective Robb * (?) as Mario - the camp chef from "Detective Camp" * (?) as Jade * (?) as * (?) as * Episodes (Any ideas about the episodes and seasons) Season 1 # The Absent Author - The kids are searching for author, so someone kidnapped him. # The Bald Bandit - # The Canary Caper - # Case Closed - # The Deadly Dungeon - # The Empty Envelope - The kids are investigating about the envelop, # The Falcon's Feathers - # The Goose's Gold - # The Haunted Hotel - The kids # The Invisible Island - The kids saw the mysterious island # The Jaguar's Jewel - # The Kidnapped King - # The Lucky Lottery - # The Medicine Mixed-Up - # The Missing Mummy - # The Ninth Nugget - # The Orange Outlaw - # The Panda Puzzle - The kids knew something's wrong with Panda Mother. # The Quicksand Question - # The Runaway Racehorse - # The School Skeleton - # The Talking T-Rex - # The Unwilling Umpire - # The Vampire's Vacation - # The White Wolf - # Wild Wheels - # Wet and Wild - # The X'ed-Out X-Ray - When Dink got off the carousel, his arm may been broke. # The Yellow Yacht - # The Zombie Zone - Season 2 # Detective Camp # Mayflower Treasure Hunt # White House White-Out # Sleepy Hollow Sleepover # The New Year Dragon Dilemma # The Castle Crime # Operation Orca # Secret Admirer # April Fools' Fiasco # Colossal Fossil # Upcoming Spin-Off Series (Coming soon in 2010's or 2020's) * Capital Mysteries (TV Series) * Calendar Mysteries (TV Series) Upcoming Movie (Coming soon in 2010's or 2020's) * A to Z Mysteries: The Movie Differences Books and TV Series * List of A to Z Mysteries/Differences Books and TV Series Trailer (Any ideas about the trailer) Gallery (Any ideas to draw the picture) Category:Upcoming Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Detectives Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Mystery Category:Upcoming TV series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Series